mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Fu Man/Elecbyte's third version
Bundled with M.U.G.E.N 1.0, this version builds upon the WinMUGEN iteration and showcases some of the engine's newly introduced features, including the upgraded sprite file format and the RemapPal state controller; he also contains three new Special Attacks in the form of ''Weak, Strong and Fast Kung Fu Zankou. The core gameplay remains unaltered, so any combos from the previous version can still be performed with this version.'' ) |Image = File:ElecbyteKFM2port.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Elecbyte |Downloadlink = The Mugen Fighters Guild |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240 |Lablink = Kung Fu Man/Elecbyte's Version}} Gameplay A simple character, Kung Fu Man uses , , and to attack. He is not particularly powerful, and the combos he can perform are tricky to pull off. Like the previous version, Kung Fu Man is still pretty bare-bones as far as characters go, having two Hypers and a small handful of Specials, and is solely melee-oriented, meaning he has no projectiles, limiting his overall range. The way Kung Fu Man's playstyle works is with three classes for his Special Attacks: Weak, Strong and Fast. Weak attacks are typically fast but low damaging, while Strong attacks are slow, but more powerful. Fast moves are Kung Fu Man's equivalent of Street Fighter's EX moves, meaning they're the most powerful and typically have additional properties to them, but as a result, use up Power. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} + | Uses 330 Power| }} | | }} | | }} + | Uses 330 Power| }} || }} || }} + | Uses 330 Power| }} | | }} | | }} + | Uses 330 Power| }} | / for followup attack Followup attack: | }} | / for followup attack Followup attack: | }} + | / for followup attack Followup attack: Uses 330 Power| }} 'Hypers' / | Uses 1000 Power| }} / | Uses 1000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos Trivia *The version of Kung Fu Man that comes prepackaged with M.U.G.E.N 1.1 does not work with M.U.G.E.N 1.0 due to Elecbyte using the 1.1-only ssfv2.1, despite the sprites otherwise being visibly identical between versions. *Kung Fu Man's victory quote "You must defeat Tu Shou to stand a chance." is a reference to the famous "You must defeat Sheng Long to stand a chance." victory quote of Ryu's in Street Fighter II; furthering this, the Japanese version of the quote, "カンフー突き手を破らぬ限り、お前に勝ち目はない！", roughly translates to "If you cannot overcome the Kung Fu Palm, you cannot win!". **Likewise, "What do you mean my girlfriend is in another temple?" is a reference to Super Mario Bros., where Toad would greet Mario at the end of a castle, stating that the Princess was in another castle. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Four-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Characters with Parrying Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Characters made by Elecbyte Category:Characters made in 2009 }}